The advent of set-top boxes and other media content access devices has provided users of such devices with access to a large number and variety of media content programs, services, and choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via a set-top box.
The large number of media content choices available to users of set-top boxes can be daunting. Conventional tools such as on-screen menu guides and program guides have been provided to assist users in searching for, accessing, recording, and otherwise managing desired media content. However, there remains room to improve such tools. For example, conventional media content access devices lack capabilities for user-based and community-based chaptering of media content.